I choose you
by TragedyLiesAhead
Summary: Shizuo finds izaya in his Pokemon PJ's and what happens next? Find out! -Shizaya!- -established relationship- -short one shot- fluff :3


**A/N:** hey guys another shizaya fanfic! this here story is dedicated to Fujoshizaya and my good friend Kina x3 and to all you dear readers who cried at my story 'those who care' (to those who haven't read it yet please check it out ;)) to make up for some feels x3 so that's all I have to say

Let's get this story rolling!

* * *

**_Shizuo's POV_**

Okay recap, so i got off work a bit early, went to buy a small present for my lover (which happens to be his favorite food), chatted with celty for awhile then made my way home only to see izaya in goddamn pikachu pajama!

Not that I don't like it, the only problem is he's just TOO FREAKING CUTE!

So I am currently standing in front of his desk with him looking at me with those velvet eyes of his, the ears on the hood of his PJ down, and I'm blushing like goddamn idiot.

"Shizu-chan? Is something wrong? Your face is all red." He stood up and placed his hand on my forehead to check making me go all tomato.

"Flea what the heck are you wearing?" I ask slowly.

He looks down to look at his clothes then looks back up at me and gave me his signature smirk.

"Like what you see shizu dear?"

"Hell yeah" as if I'd ever admit that.

"Pfft no it's just that I'm not used in seeing you wear a different color." He tilts his head a little to the side adding a freaking huge amount of cuteness to his already cute face.

"What do you mean?" He looks at me with innocent like eyes but I know better than to think of izaya as an 'Innocent' person but still...

"Is he really doing this on purpose?! Acting all cute and stuff like that! I swear if he is I'll make him pay or maybe I'll-"

"Shizu-chan?"

I was cut of my train of thoughts at the sound of izaya's voice.

"S-sorry" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and gave a fake cough.

"As I said I'm not used in seeing you wear a different color since you wear black all the time"

He pouted... (Dammit!)

"I just thought I'd look cute in this" he pouts some more.

'Well the cuteness is just too much!' I gave another fake cough.

"Just get ready for bed flea" I said as I made my way up the stairs to get changed and ready for bed.

"Why? You plan on doing something with me shizzy~?" He giggles and I gave him a glare.

"Not 'with' you but 'to' you"

I shook my head, I couldn't believe my mind sometimes.

After I had showered and changed I went inside our room to see izaya already fast asleep.

"Fucking flea acting all cute" I was about turned around and leave to head straight for the kitchen when a pillow was sent flying in face, I saw izaya grinning.

"What the hell flea?!" I shot him a glare.

"Hah! I knew it!" He chimed.

"Huh?"

"I knew shizu-chan thinks I'm cute!" He stood up on the bed and began bouncing on it, "ne don't you shizu-chan?" He gave me a wink which I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Fucking louse."

He gasped, "already shizu-chan?! Couldn't you wait till tomorrow I'm pretty tired" he yawns, but just before he lies down again I sent the pillow he threw me flying towards him making him fall off the bed.

"Payback" he got up and rubbed his nose for awhile then grinned and he took a pillow from the bed and threw it at me again then screamed "pillow fight!"

We kept throwing the pillows over and over again for what seemed like an hour before both of us crashed on the bed, panting while izaya kept giggling.

"That was fun" he rolled on top of me.

I sat up properly on the bed with izaya straddling me.

"I thought you said you were tired flea" he nuzzled his head affectionately against my neck and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Am now" he yawned "let's go to sleep now ne shizzy?" I nodded and placed him gently on the bed with me beside him, I pulled his body into a hug.

"Flea..."

"Hmm?

I gave a kiss to his forehead.

"I choose you"

* * *

**A/N:** ne how was it? Was it good or bad? Please tell me what you think by leaving a review~

So that'll be all thank you and happy valentines day people!

Pero sa lahat ng single... happy Independence Day! XD x3


End file.
